DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): This research will explore the mutual influence of particular facial expressions of emotion and social status upon one another. Specifically, the first objective of this research application is to explore the influence of status-related facial expressions (fear and anger) on interpersonal appraisals. An action may be construed and appraised very differently by a perceiver depending on whether the perceiver frames the actor as dominant or subordinate. Therefore, the first study described in this application will asses how unconsciously perceived fear (low-status) and anger (high-status) expressions change interpersonal appraisals. The second objective is to explore attentional and motivational factors that may differentially influence men and women's sensitivity to emotional expressions. As such, the second study will examine whether status-related differences in accurate facial expression recognition in men and women result from differences in motivation and attention. In this study, cortical electrical activity across the scalp (EEG) will be measured to assess the attentional or motivational correlates of accuracy in the recognition of fear and anger expressions. The third study in this application will assess how manipulating the social status perceivers anticipate having in an interaction will influence factors such as motivation and interpersonal expectations, thereby potentially affecting their accuracy in recognizing facial expressions of fear and anger. [unreadable] [unreadable]